Soul Of A Cat
by Little Did You Know
Summary: (Original: Warriors Meet Soul Eater) The Soul Eater gang wakes up randomly in the middle of a forest, worse they are cats! When Fireheart and his patrol come across these "kits" everything goes wrong for the group whose leader is though to be Black*Star. Story Better Than Summary. Originally created by TigerHawkBramble. I'm just continuing it for him. WITH PERMISSIONZ! ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, before I start,**

**I want to give all the credit to **

**TigerHawkBramble, the original creator**

**for this story. **

**Since Tiger stopped it, I was allowed to continue**

**it. Here is my version, enjoy.**

**(Original Story: Warriors Meet Soul Eater)**

* * *

**Soul's P.O.V.**

_Ugh... What happened?_ Soul thought as he opened his eyes, head throbbing slightly. After

a moment of regaining his senses, he looked around, realizing he was surrounded by nothing

but trees. _What the-? Where am I!? _Soul refused to panic as he looked around, trying to

find something. _anything_, familiar. As far as he could tell, it was night and it had rained

from the fact that he was soaked. He gave himself a shake to rid himself of the uncomfortable

droplets that clung to him. _Wait... Shake?_

He slowly tilted his head down to get a look at himself. He yelped in surprise. Instead of his

normal red and black shoes, there were only white paws. Pure white _cat_ paws. He looked

around, swiveling his head left and right, to find a puddle or something to look into. He found

one a few feet away. Before he could stop himself, he ran over to it, leaning his head down.

What he saw made him let loose a yowl that would have woken the whole world.

A pure white cat with red eyes was staring back at him, blinking and moving when he did.

"Wh-What the heck has happened to me!?" Soul yowled, trying his best, which wasn't

working, to keep cool. Suddenly a thought popped into his head.

_Maka! Where is she!?_ He ran around a moment, trying to find her. He tripped over his own

four paws, not being used to them, in his haste to find his missing Miester. As he called out

to Maka again, there was a small grumble a few feet away from him. He whipped around

to see a mound of sandy/ ashy blonde fur. Hoping it was Maka... in cat form... Soul

ran over to it, awkwardly placing a paw on what he though was a shoulder and shaking it. "Maka?"

"Who's shaking me? Better not be Soul." Came another grumble. Soul was about to sigh

with relief until: "Makaaaaaaaa- CHOP!" And _clunk! _went a rock to Soul's cranium. "OW!"

he yelped, falling backwards pretty much and regaining his balance, rubbing a head

with a paw.

"Jeez. First a book and now a rock? How can you even do that? Not cool." he grumbled.

"Well, it's your own fault for-" the sandy/ ashy blonde she-cat that sounded like Maka

started to say but stopped, looking at the white tom with red eyes in front of her. She stared

at him wide-eyed and kept from fainting as the tom started to talk. "Maka, right? First, why

did you hit me with a rock and how do you always pick up things like that, second,

where the heck are we and how did we get here?" Soul said, placing the paw that was

rubbing his head on the ground.

Soul watched as Maka took a few deep breaths to make sure she wasn't crazy before answering.

"In answer to your questions, yes I am Maka, and you are Soul?" The white tom nodded. "Yeah.

Do you know where the others are?" he asked another question. "I don't remember what

happened and I have no clue where we are."

"I don't know Soul." Maka said, starting to pad away. "Where are you going?" Soul called, getting

up to follow her. "Where do you think? To find the others and figure out what happened to us."

_I think I might have a pretty good idea as to what happened._ Soul thought, following her.

* * *

**Once again,**

**all credit goes to TigerHawkBramble.**

**I do not own this story but I do own**

**Black*Star. **

**(A black and white kitty I rescued. He has a white**

**star on his chest lolz.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again,**

**credit to TigerHawkBramble.**

**Bakas! Just Read On!**

**I'll let you know when the chapper are mine.**

**(All on here owned by Tiger have been better detailed by meh!)**

* * *

**Tsubaki's P.O.V.**

Tsubaki looked around for Black*Star, trying to find her Miester. She didn't know

where she was or how the heck she turned into a cat! Last thing she remembered

was being over at Maka and Soul's apartment/ house before waking up here, in a

bramble patch. When she looked down at herself she was a pure black cat from what

she could tell, beside the white on the tip of her tail which was now flitting back and

forth with worry. _Oh... this can't be good._ She thought to herself, standing up. She

squeezed out of the brambles, yelping as one caught her ear.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ME AS A CAT!? SURPASSING GOD WILL BE EVEN SWEETER, YAHOO!"

a voice shouted above her. Without realizing, Tsubaki's tail fluffed out and her hackles raised

as a black and white shape fell from the trees, landing on its feet in front of her. "Good to see you

awake Tsubaki." Tsubaki could almost imagine Black*Star's arrogant smile on the cat's face.

He was black and white with a white star-like shape on the middle of his chest. The fur on his

chin was white, as was all of his paws. On his back left paw, the white reached further up

from the rest.

"B-Black*Star!?" she gasped, jumping back a bit as he landed. She looked from him to the

tree a few times before: "How did you get up there?" she asked. Black*Star amazingly

gave a purr of amusement. He was obviously already used to being a cat. "Tsubaki,

you ask that knowing that I will be the one to some day surpass God himself?" Tsubaki's

tail flickered nervously. "Of course Black*Star. Sorry for asking."

"Okay! Now then, where are we?" Black*Star asked, a paw above his eyes as he looked around.

"Last thing I remember was being at Maka and Soul's apartment before that naked cat comes

in a suffocates Soul a bit. Then we're here!" He drew a paw over his ear after licking it. Tsubaki

felt ever so slightly disgusted. She didn't like this at all. "I don't know either but we have to

find the others."

Black*Star nodded in agreement. "But of course! A big cat like me _must_ have friends. YAHOO!"

Tsubaki's ears flattened slightly **(like a sweat drop for a cat ^ ^)**. "R-right."

They padded around for a bit, Black*Star in front of Tsubaki with his nose and tail in the air,

giving and arrogant air about him. They both froze suddenly as familiar voices reached their

ears.

"Is that-?" Tsubaki started to say but Black*Star had already started to run towards the voices.

"-your fault for ducking!" a sandy she-cat was just saying as Tsubaki burst into the small clearing,

right behind Black*Star.

"Ugh! Stop yelling, you're making my ears hurt!" a white tom groaned in front of the she-cat,

rubbing his head with a paw. A slightly bloodied rock was on the ground next to the she-cat's paws.

"And what the heck was I supposed to do? I had enough with getting hit on the head with books! And

rocks are just as bad, what was I supposed to do? And ducking still hurt!" The white tom groan, his

red eyes lazing. The she-cat's emerald eyes were as well.

"HOW DARE YOU TWO IGNORE THE GREAT BLACK*STAR!" Tsubaki jumped as Black*Star's

voice came from above them. _How did he get up there so quickly and quietly?_ she wondered.

"Hey, isn't that-?" The white tom started to say as Black*Star leapt from the tree, landing

in front of him. Tsubaki heard Maka sigh slightly. "I was hoping to find him last." Tsubaki

gave a laughing mew. Black*Star swung his tail around to the white tom, who Tsubaki

guessed was Soul. Soul swung his around as well and gave a sort-of cat-like high

five with their tails.

"Did you two miss the Great Black*Star?"

Tsubaki sat down quietly, wrapping her tail around her paws. _ Now there's only Kid_

_left. I hope._

* * *

**TigerHawkBramble owns **

**the original story which I am**

**continueing, yadda-yadda- ya.**

**And I think you guys get that so**

**ONWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPPER BAKA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**TigerHawkBramble own the original.**

**I own a cat named Black*Star.**

**I'm rewriting this story,**

**blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.**

**TT ^ TT**

* * *

**Kid's P.O.V.**

"I'M GARBAGE! I DESERVE TO DIE! JUST THROW ME TO THE CURB

ON GARBAGE DAY!" a black and white cat yowled, flailing around

on the ground, feeling utterly crushed. His eyes were an amber yellow

and his two front paws were white. The only thing weird about him

was the fact that he had three perfectly parallel white lines on his

right ear. This, was Death the Cat. Was a Kid, but now a cat.

A tan tabby she-cat placed a paw on his shoulder.

"Oh come one Kid, just because you still have three stripes doesn't

mean you're garbage." she mewed. Kid continued to flail around,

whining.

The tan she-cat looked over at the other who was laughing her tail off.

"Patty... a little help?" Liz mewed, trying to get her crazy sister's attention.

Said cat jumped to her paws and padded over, whacking Kid's shoulder

several times as she talked.

"Yeah Kid! Garbage stink and you don't. So you're not garbage!" Patty

said, flicking her tail at Kid's nose.

He sniffed, sitting up to look at her. "Y-You really think I'm not garbage?"

he sniffed again. Patty nodded. "Yeah. Pigs stink too and you aren't a pig,

you go _meow!_ while pigs just _oink!_ So cheery up!"

Kid jumped to his paws, suddenly happy. "Ok then! Let's go find the others!"

He held his tail high over his back, stretching a bit, giving himself

the "Halloween cat pose" look to himself.

"Hey Kid, do you remember what happened to us?" Liz asked. Kid got

a thoughtful look on his face. "I'm not sure but I remember something

about that magic cat-witch or whatever she was... Then someone said

Pum-pumpkin, or something then I blacked out."

Patty jumped in front of him. "Same here!" she laughed, twirling

her tail behind her. Liz nodded. Kid started to walk away, Liz and Patty

following behind to keep the symmetry.

_Hopefully we can find the others and make sure that that is what happened._

_Then we might be able to find a way out of this. _Kid thought, his tail-tip

twitching thoughtfully.

He didn't notice the crazy tan tabby of a Patty stalking quietly for a moment.

Then there was a small squeal. He jumped around, teeth bared lightly. Liz

was in the same stance. They relaxed when they realized it was only Patty...

holding a mouse between her jaws.

"Sis! Look what I found!" she mumbled around it, her tail held up

proudly. Liz jumped back with a screech, tumbling into Kid in the

process. "Patty! Wha-? How? Why do you have that?" she yelped.

Kid picked himself up quietly, still thinking.

Patty set the mouse on the ground and watched it run away, scared

for its little life. "I caught it. But I didn't kill it, see?" she got a small

'kicked puppy' look.

"Still..." Liz mumbled as her younger sister nudged her with her nose

playfully.

"Guys! Come on, we need to find the others." Kid mewed, his tail flicking

back and forth in slight annoyance as he looked back at them. "Coming!"

Patty and Liz called in unison. They padded up to him quickly and they set

of through the woods, Kid leading the way, in search of the others. They

weaved around trees and skirted through brambles, all trying to get used to

their new senses and using them to the best of their advantage.

Suddenly, Kid came to a stop, Patty and Liz colliding with him. There was a

crashing up ahead and it sounded close, and fast.

"Black*Star! Get back here!" a familiar voice called through the trees. "YOU

DARE TELL THE GREAT BLACK*STAR, THE MAN WHO WILL SURPASS GOD,

WHAT TO DO?" a voice yowled clearly. Kid sighed, his ears drooping a bit

and calmly walked through a thin bush into a small clearing where a sandy

she-cat was chasing around a black and white tom.

"We need to stick together!" the she-cat yowled after him. The tom turned

suddenly, in a Black*Star fashion, as Kid, Patty, and Liz watched silently,

just waiting for: "Makaaaaa- CHOP!" and the tom was hit upside the head with

a rock. Her felt backwards, almost comically, landing on his back with his paws

splayed out.

Suddenly there was more crashing to the left of them and there was a five-

cat collision, ending with Kid underneath all of them. "Ouch..." a white cat

groaned, sitting up. Said cat shook his head and looked to see who he had landed

on. "Kid!? Is that you?" he asked. Kid recognized Soul immediately. "Yes. Yes it

is. Now would you kindly get off of me?"

Soul gave a cat-like smirk before jumping off, Patty, Liz, and Tsubaki with him.

Kid stood up, giving himself as shake when he heard his name called. "Kid!

We were just trying to find you guys!" Maka mumbled, padding up to Kid

while dragging Black*Star over by his scruff.

"It's good to see you all again." Kid said, ignoring the crazy tan/ tabby she-cat

of Liz's sister, laughing her head off. Although her laughing sounded more like

high pitched mewing.

"HAHAHAHAAHAH! We're all back together!" Black*Star yowled loudly, getting up

as if nothing happened. "So... does anyone remember what happened to us?"

Tsubaki mewed quietly, her tail wrapped neatly around her paws once again.

"Well... maybe if we all say what we remember and then add everything up

we might now then?" Maka quipped. Everyone nodded in agreement. "I'm

in." Liz mewed. Patty stuck her tail in the air. "I'll go first!"

And with that, they started.

* * *

**Black*Star (mah rescue kitty)**

**is still up for adoption for those interested**

**in owning a Soul Eater character.**

**He's only six weeks.**

**If you are in Mobile Alabama**

**and interested pm me. **

**(Sorry for posting about Black*Star on here**

**but he needs a home. I'll let you guys know when he**

**has been adopted. He's free.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tiger still owns this chapper, **

**Black*Star is still up for adoption,**

**and enjoy the chappers!**

**BAKA! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!**

* * *

**Soul's P.O.V.**

"So... who remembers what happened first?" Kid asked, looking

towards Soul who was starting to space off. "Well, we were at Maka

and Soul's apartment... having a... a party I think." Tsubaki

offered, on of her ears tilted in thought.

"Then that naked cat witch came in and tried to flirt with Soul."

Black*Star said, sending a mischievous glance in Soul's direction.

Soul remained silent.

Patty jumped, her tail in the air. "Then Soul got a nosebleed! And Maka

tried to him on the head with a book!" she yowled, almost at the top of

her lungs. "And she missed, hitting Blair instead." Kid said thoughtfully,

a paw on his chin. Liz sat down beside him, her tail tip flicking the ground.

"And then Blair said something like, 'You guys need to get along better,'

or something like that." Liz said, she stared at Soul who still hadn't said

anything and was staring at the ground.

"And the, 'Pum-Pum-Pumpkin! Transforming Pumpkin!" Patty yowled once

again.

"So that's what happened!" a familiar and very disliked voice said from the right

and in strolled **(another)** a black and white tom with an X across his face

and **(ANOTHER!) **black tom with a band of white over all four paws. "Ragnarok!

I-I don't know how to deal with being a cat!" the second tom wailed, his tail trailing

on the ground and his ears flattened. The cat "Ragnarok" turned and swatted the

second tom upside the head.

"Shut it! Or I'll take your whiskers away and you wont be able to stand!" he said.

"But- But then I wont know how to deal with that!" the second tom wailed once

again. "Crona, is that you?" Maka asked, walking up to him. Once again, Soul

remained silent and the others were starting to notice too.

"Maka. I'm glad to see you." Crona said, sounding extremely relieved. As he and

Maka started talking Black*Star padded over to Soul and waved his tail in Soul's

face. "Oi! Soul!" Soul didn't move. "SOUL! YOU THERE! DON'T IGNORE THE GREAT

BLSCK*STAR!" Everyone turned to look at them and again, Soul didn't move.

Black*Star turned and shrugged.

**o0o**

_Soul was still in the dark room of his mind, the one where the black blood was held_

_along with that little demon. But the room had changed, it was taller and there was no_

_longer a piano but a cat bed, a scratching post and a small rat hole where the door_

_used to be. _

_"Do you wish to have power?" a voice echoed in his ears, sending shivers down his_

_spine to his tail tip. He didn't see where the voice came from at first, until he looked_

_down. A red and black rat was looking up at him and Soul resisted the urge to pounce._

_"Why do you have to be here?" Soul growled, rolling his eyes._

_The mouse chuckled. "That's easy. Because we are cool. We are one. We are both_

_the same thing at the same place... At. The. Same. Time."_ **(Ugh, my brain**

**hurts from writing that.)** _Soul turned his head to the side, his head hurting_

_from that, and sighed. _

_"You wish to protect the girl, don't you? Your Miester?" the rat/ demon said,_

_running to where Soul was looking, trying to stay in his line of vision. "I'm_

_doing fine on my own. Now leave me alone." Soul grumbled. The rat gave an_

_awkward bow. "As you wish..."_

**o0o**

"Makaaaaaa- CHOP!" a voice suddenly woke him from his mind. "YOW!" He cried

out as a rock collided with his skull. He blinked, rubbing a paw on his head.

"What was that for?" he whined, checking to see if his head was bleeding or not.

"Well... you wouldn't say anything or move. You were just staring at the ground."

Tsubaki said, giving him a look of concern.

"Oh. Sorry." He mumbled, ears flattened in embarrassment. "Soul, are you okay?"

Maka asked, touching his shoulder with her tail-tip. He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

They all froze and whirled around as a voice growled: "But you wont be for long."

A fiery tom with green eyes, a gray tom, and a dark brown tabby tom stood

behind them, hackles raised and lips drawn back in a snarl. Immediately, everyone's

fur fluffed out angrily and their hackles raised as well.

"I'm not going to ask again. Who are you and what are you doing on ThunderClan territory?"

* * *

**I had to redo this chapper**

**twice because Black*Star decided to**

**jump on mah crappy computer just**

**as I was about to save. TWICE! Baka! **

**~Sayonara 'till next chapper!**

**THANK'S TIGER FOR LETTING ME CONTINUE YOUR FRIGGIN' STORY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**TigerHawkBramble still owns this**

**chapper and several more after it...**

** -.- Black*Star is still up for adoption...**

**and read on and enjoy...**

**TT^TT **

**(Not happy today)**

* * *

**Yay! Fireheart's P.O.V.!**

Fireheart tried to stay calm as Dustpelt spat at the nine kits.

"I won't ask again! Who are you!" Dustpelt growled. Graystripe

flashed a concerned look over at Fireheart. "Dustpelt, calm down.

They look barely old enough to be apprenticed." Fireheart mewed

to him.

"Fireheart, how do you know if they aren't with Tigerclaw?" Dustpelt

growled, not taking his eyes off of the strange kits. Does that tom

have red eyes!? Graystripe flicked his tail in front of the angry tom,

giving him a berating look. "Do you really think these kits would be

working for a murderer like him?" he said.

Fireheart glanced at the kits who were getting very confused looks

on their faces. "Graystripe is right." he thought aloud. "I don't

even think they know who he even is, let alone where they are."

Dustpelt growled but didn't say anymore, still not looking away from

the kits. Graystripe sighed and looked at Fireheart who shook his head.

"Sorry about the furball over there, he's a bit edgy today." Fireheart

mewed.

"Furball yourself, mousebrain." He heard Dustpelt mumble. He ignored

him and continued. "I am Fireheart, deputy to ThunderClan. The gray

one next to me is Graystripe and the cat who tried to claw your fur off

would be Dustpelt."

The black and white tome with the three lines on his right ear stepped

up a bit. "I am Death the Kid or Kid for short." he started. Graystripe

glanced at Fireheart with wide eyes. The sandy/ ashy blonde she-cat

hit him in the back of the head with her tail.

"I don't think they know names like ours. Only added ones." she mewed,

her green eyes sparkling in annoyance. The one that called himself

'Death the Kid' sighed and looked over at the three confused cats. "Sorry.

I will introduce the rest as well." Kid said. "The she-cat next to me is Maka.

The black she-cat over there is Tsubaki. The tan tabby sisters over there

are Liz and Patty. The tom with the white mark on his face is Ragnarok

and the tom beside him is Crona. The white tom over there is Soul

and-" Kid paused, looking around. "Where did he go?"

Suddenly a shot came from the trees above them. "NYAHAHAHAHA! I'LL

INTRODUCE MYSELF ON MY OWN!" he yowled at the top of his lungs.

Fireheart flattened his ears lightly at how loud he was being. "No need

to scare away all the prey." He heard Dustpelt mumble. Once again Fireheart

ignored him.

"I AM THE GREAT BLACK*STAR! YAHOO!" he yowled some more, jumping

from the tree and landing perfectly on his feet, right in front of Death the Kid.

Fireheart nodded to them, his head swarming with all the unfamiliar names.

Graystripe and Dustpelt were probably even more confused, not have any

relations with a kittypet beside Fireheart.

Fireheart turned to Graystripe and Dustpelt. "We may have to take them back

to camp. They look like they know nothing about being in a forest." He whispered.

The red-eyes one's ears pricked in their direction.

"Stupid kittypets and their Twolegs." Dustpelt mumbled. Fireheart sent him a glare.

"Then why don't you go back to camp on your own and ask Bluestar if we should." He

said as more of a command then a 'maybe.' Dustpelt turned away, grumbling about

former kittypets being too trusting.

As soon as he vanished through the tree Fireheart and Graystripe turned back to the

kits. "So, you would be their leader, right?" Fireheart said, addressing Black*Star.

The said cat opened his mouth to say something but Maka cut him off with her tail to

his face. "No way! That's the name he was born with." she mewed, glaring at the black

and white tom.

Fireheart nodded his head, the idea strange to him. "Oh! Show him how you spell it!" on

of the tan tabby she-cats said. It was the one called 'Patty.' Surprisingly, Black*Star

did, drawing his name with his tail in the dirt. "That's... strange..." Graystripe said

from beside Fireheart. Fireheart silently agreed, staring at the strange symbols so close

to what Twolegs had on almost all of their things.

"It may be strange for you, but it's normal for us." Maka quipped, sitting beside the albino

cat, Soul. While they waited for Dustpelt, Fireheart and Graystripe explained the Clan ways to

them until the bushes behind Fireheart and Graystripe rustled again and Dustpelt came out,

two other cats with him.

"Hello little ones." A big white tom calmly said, giving the nine kits a gentle look. He turned to Fireheart.

"Bluestar said to bring them to camp. She thinks, if they wish, that they can be apprentices."

Fireheart blinked in surprise. _She did that for me but, nine kits? _

Fireheart turned to the kits. "This is Whitestorm, one of our senior warriors. And the dark

tabby over there is Darkstripe." Fireheart pointed to the two newcomers with his tail.

Darkstripe gave the kits a glare. "More kittypets." Fireheart felt that familiar anger bubble

in his belly. "What's a kittypet?" Maka asked. "Cats that the Twolegs keep." Fireheart answered.

He never heard the term before he came to the Clans either. "Twolegs?" Maka blinked in

confusion and got a thoughtful look. "Oh! People!" she mewed.

Fireheart had expected her to say 'housefolk' or 'upwalkers,' not people. He'd never heard that

before. _Just how many more surprises do these kits have?_ he thought, standing up, signaling

with his tail that it was time to go.

"Come with us. Bluestar wants to see you." he meowed. The albino tom gave him a distrusting

look and moved closer to Maka. Fireheart felt amusement spark in him. _Love already?_ He felt

a small pang of sadness as he remembered Spottedleaf.

"Lead the way!" Black*Star said and they all got up, ready to follow Fireheart into the Clans.

* * *

**Meh, I've got nothing to say.**

**Oh wait, I just said something!**

**And some more!**

**Ah! ~SAYONARA BAKA**


	6. Chapter 6

**OWNED BY FRIGGIN' TIGERHAWKBRAMBLE!**

**(sorry I yelled that)**

**BLACK*STAR IS STILL UP FOR ADOPTION!**

**(I sound like a mesu inu)**

**AND ENJOY THIS CHAPPER!**

**(TT^TT Why am I doing this?)**

* * *

**Maka's P.O.V.**

The fire colored tom led the way through the darkening forest.

The sun was just going down and the first stars were pinpointing

themselves in the sky. No more birds calls or snapping twigs

distracted Maka but instead the reasoning for them to go with

Fireheart to his camp, let alone meet their leader.

She heard Soul sniff beside her several times. "Are you getting a

cold or something?" she asked him. Soul looked at her and got a

cat-smirk on his face. "Have you even tried using your nose, Maka?"

he asked. She blinked, taken aback by what he said. "I have before,

why?" Soul shook his head. "No." he went down to a whisper. "Your

_cat_ nose."

Maka's eyes rounded. "Oh! No I haven't!" Soul sniffed at the air again,

as were Patty, Black*Star and Ragnarok. Dustpelt looked back at them.

"Do you guys have whitecough or something?" he grumbled, annoyed.

"Uh...Uh... No... We- we've just never been in a forest before." Maka

said quickly, trying to cover up the fact that they weren't even cats.

Dustpelt didn't look satisfied with the answer but turned back around none-

the- less.

Maka quietly sniffed at the air, tons of scents rushing in on her at once and

she couldn't tell one thing from another. Now every time she took a breath

those scents came flooding through her nose, even when she breathed through

her mouth.

The big white tom, Whitestorm, fell back a bit, padding in step with Maka and

Soul. "I have a question for you kits." he said. Maka flickered her ears towards him,

showing she was listening, as did the other. "Would all of you like to join ThunderClan?"

Maka's eyes widened and she looked at him, almost tripping over her own paws.

_Wait, weren't most of them just being hostile to us?_ she thought, her mouth gaping

open slightly.

Kid looked at him suspiciously. "Why offer us the chance?" Whitestorm thought a moment,

exchanging a glance with Fireheart. "Before I tell you, will you promise not to tell any cat

outside of ThunderClan?" he asked. Maka and the others nodded, Black*Star, for once,

holding his tongue.

"Okay then. We have lost many great warriors the past few days to one of our own. One that

we never... never suspected." Whitestorm started. He glanced at Fireheart who kept his head

stubbornly forward. "His name is Tigerclaw. He was a great warrior and he could have used

his ambition for the good of the Clan but he was greedy, and wanted to be leader of the whole forest.

He was ready to do all he could to become the leader of ThunderClan, killing the fist deputy before

Fireheart."

"Redtail." Fireheart interrupted from ahead. "He killed him the day I joined ThunderClan."

_So he's like us, but never human._ Maka thought. "He killed him in hopes that the current

leader, Bluestar, who we are going to see now, would make him deputy. Instead,

she made Lionheart, Graystripe's mentor, the deputy before me." Fireheart continued for

Whitestorm. "So Tigerclaw decided to gather some rogues who were exiled from ShadowClan and lead

an attack on ThunderClan. Lionheart was killed in the process."

"This guy is despicable!" Patty yowled from the back.

"Yes, he is." Fireheart said. His tone saddened. "Bluestar then made him the new deputy. And once again

he led a rogue attack on ThunderClan, this time bent on killing Bluestar himself. I figured out his plan

and stopped him, resulting in him being exiled from the Clan."

"Why didn't you just kill him?" Soul asked beside Maka. "Because that would be inhumane."

she whispered. Fireheart's ear twitched at the once again unfamiliar word and Maka new it.

_So they use different words too. Like Twolegs and kittypets._ She thought, flicking and ear

as it itched.

"So how did you know he killed Redtail if it happened before you join?" Kid asked from beside Patty.

"My friend Ravenpaw saw him do it but was too scared to say anything about it. Tigerclaw was

his mentor." Fireheart answered.

"So, I'll ask again." Whitestorm's voice rumbled. "Do you wish to join ThunderClan?"

Maka and Soul fell back to where the others had grouped up, following the Clan cats.

"Well, what do you guys think?" Kid asked.

"Personally, I don't care what happens to them." Ragnarok mewed arrogantly. Everyone

glared at him, including Crona.

"I say let's join them." Maka said. "If they need help we should help them."

"I'm with Maka, and besides, were would we go? We have no clue where we are or what we

would do." Soul pipped up, tripping once again.

"Not cool Soul." Maka joked beside him. He nudged her with his shoulder. Maka caught

a glimpse of satisfaction on Liz's face.

"YES! A CLAN LIKE THEIRS COULD USE THE GREAT BLACK*STAR!" Black*Star yowled.

All the Clan cats ahead flattened their ears. "Please quiet down!" Tsubaki whispered

urgently. Black*Star raised his eyebrows in a 'what chu talkin' 'bout?' manner. "Okay..."

he quieted his voice.

"So are we all agreed to join?" Kid asked. Everyone nodded, knowing there was nothing

else they could do besides help out ThunderClan while they figured out how to get back

to Death City.

Maka watched as Kid, quickened his pace to where he was shoulder to shoulder with

Fireheart. "We have agreed to join." he mewed. Fireheart bowed his head, nodding.

"Then I will inform Bluestar when we get there."

Kid fell back near Maka and they continued their journey in silence until a strong sent

hit Maka's nostrils full on. "What's that?" she asked, thinking out loud. "That is the

ThunderClan camp." Graystripe answered. "Oh..." Maka mumbled. It wasn't an

unpleasant smell, it was a bit like milk, honey, and fresh cut grass to her.

They padded down a ravine, jumping from rock to rock, the Clan cats clearing them

in one leap, until gorse blocked their path. Fireheart squeezed through a small hole,

signaling with his tail for Maka and the others to follow with the other Clan cats following

in behind.

Maka flattened her ears to keep them from snagging on the gorse roof as she came out into

a clearing. Immediately, all eyes were on them. Some even started to move towards them.

A sandy/ fiery she-cat was headed towards them. She immediately moved over to Fireheart.

Maka held back a purr of amusement. **(you turning cat now Maka?)** She could see the

love for each other in their eyes.

"What's going on?" she asked. "I'll explain later, but first I need to talk with Bluestar."

Fireheart whispered to her. He turned to Maka and the others. "Wait here for a moment."

And with that he headed towards a large rock. Maka could see a hole in it clearly.

Beside her, Crona flattened himself to the ground, his ears flat against his head. "It's okay."

she mewed. "I can't handle this." he mumbled, eyes flitting back and forth between every

cat that stared at them.

"You can, just think of a nice poem. How about one about candy? One that isn't dark." Maka

offered, trying to keep him calm. "Look at the symmetry!" she heard Kid whisper from behind

her. _it's not that symmetrical. There's a big rock across from an old tree with a hole in it._ she

though, rolling her eyes about the OCD grim reaper.

Finally, Fireheart came from the rock just as other cats were starting to gather around them,

asking Graystripe, Whitestorm, Dustpelt, and Darkstripe about why they were here. A blue-

gray she-cat was following Fireheart. Something did not see right about her. She seemed, off.

Her eyes kept on flitting back and forth, landing on Soul, then looking away, then back at Soul

until they came face to face with Maka's group.

"So, Fireheart tells me you have agreed to join ThunderClan." she purred. Maka nodded. "Yes.

If you'll have us." Bluestar glanced at Firestar. "Then welcome to ThunderClan." and with that,

she raced away, giving an amazing leap as she landed on top of the rock with the hole in it.

"Let All Cats Old Enough To Catch Their Own Prey, Join Here Beneath The High Rock For A Clan

Meeting!"

* * *

**Sorry about the couple of changes I **

**made to the story Tiger. Something just seemed left out**

**from it before. ~Sayonara baka!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tiger... -yawn- owns **

**this chapper... -yawn-**

**Black*Star kept me up last night...**

**-yawn-... arrogant kitty...**

**-yawn, yawn, yawn, yawn-**

**enjoy...**

* * *

**Soul's P.O.V. **

They stayed over by the entrance to the camp as the blue-gray she-cat

gave and enormous leap onto the rock, yowling for her Clan to gather

beneath the 'High Rock.'

Eyes were still on Soul and the others, even after they gathered. "Cats

have come from the Twoleg place to join the Clans." She announced.

There were a few yowls of outrage that echoed through the camp. "We're

not from the Twoleg place." Soul growled. Maka nodded beside him. "I

think they're talking about a town or something."

Whitestorm was still standing near them, Graystripe as well. Fireheart stood

at the base of the High Rock where, as Whitestorm explained, the deputy was

supposed to stand when the leader was addressing the Clan.

"We don't need any other cats from Twoleg place!" a pale tom yowled. He had

a deep nick in his ear. He turned his head to give Soul a glare. "Have

you forgotten what I did to you when I first came here?" Fireheart

spoke up, a warning in his mew.

**(After this, Fanfic glitched on me and I lost most of this so I had to redo it ALL)**

The tome grumbled, looking away with his tail lashing. "So what?" a gray and

black called out. "At least you looked your worth, these cats look useless. Especially

the sand she-cat!" This was an obvious challenge to Soul and Whitestorm saw him

tense. "Are you going to accept his challenge?" Soul didn't give him an answer but

instead let out a menacing grow, barreling towards the cat that mocked his Miester.

The tom let out a yowl of surprise as Soul swiped a claw across his cheek, knocking him

to the side.

It wasn't long until the cat regained his balance and lashed out at Soul. The Clan cats

moved around, trying to give them more room as they tussled, screeching a yowling

with each movement. Soul ducked another blow from the tom, and rolled to the side,

landing another staggering blow to the cat's flank. The other tom didn't hesitate a moment

later when he tried to leap onto Soul's back, sinking his claws in deep.

Soul growled deeper, rolling to where he squashed the tom beneath him, though it did little

to wind him. He took that moment to latch his jaws onto the other's tail, tightening his

hold with every heartbeat until the cat screeched in agony. He let go as the cat cried out,

mostly because he didn't want to get on anyone's bad-side but the other reason was for the

fact that his tail glowed faintly for a moment and it surprised him.

They broke apart panting, tails lashing and teeth drawn back in a snarl. It was at that moment

that Maka, Kid, and Black*Star ran up, lining beside him, ready to fight as well. "That's enough.

All of you." Bluestar called out. Maka and the others immediately backed away, but Soul

kept and eye on the other, daring him to say another negative thing about his Miester. He

heard someone whisper, "young love," or something. _They wouldn't understand. I'm a _

_weapon, I'd give my life for Maka._

"Come on Soul." Maka said, braking him away from his short stare-down with the other tom

and guided him over to the back edge of the circle of cats. **(Am I saying cats, the tom, **

**the other cat, too many times? -nods- me too...)**

As Soul sat beside Maka, who kept fussing over his wounds, he wondered why his tail glowed

for a moment. _I'll have to ask Maka about it later._ "This cat has proven his worth and the

loyalty of his friends! They are worthy of ThunderClan!" Bluestar yowled. Suddenly, a

mousy brown she-cat stood. "But what about the extra mouths to feed? Leafbare is just

around the corner! What then? We have a hard enough time as it is!" Several cats mewed

their agreement, heads nodding and whispers echoing through the camp.

To Soul's surprise, the cat he least expected to speak to complete strangers spoke. "I'm

sorry you feel that way... about... about me and my friends..." Tsubaki spoke up. As all

eyes turned to her she crouched just a bit, her ears flattened ever so slightly. "We have

no where else to go... and we aren't kittypets... we've never even been near Twolegs.

We don't know where we are, or where we are going but I think we were led here for

a reason... The Clans were our last chance... and if you don't accept us, we will accept

that and leave."

Soul stared at her, his mouth slightly opened. "She is right." Whitestorm said, looking at

her, a gentle look on his face. "And who are we to throw out cats that we could use? We

aren't like ShadowClan who don't even bother with taking in any cat and leaving them to die

or chase them out." He was obviously well respected within ThunderClan because now, many

cats gave a resistant nod of agreement.

"And besides, who are we to go against our leader's words?" Graystripe spoke out, tail raised

as he stood. There were more nods and whispers of agreement. "Then it is settled? That these

cats shall join our Clan?" Bluestar asked. No one spoke out against it and there were a few

mewed, "Yes's." Bluestar nodded her assent. "Then will all of you come to the base of the High

Rock to receive your warrior names."

Soul and Maka exchanged short glances with the rest of their group before standing, padding

into the middle of the circle where the Clan cats drew around them. Soul thought that they

were drawing away from them in dislike and hatred a bit. They sat where Bluestar directed

with her tail on the inside edge of the circle.

"Maka." Fireheart said, knowing that Bluestar did not know all of their names. Maka gave a small

shake as she stepped away from her partner, her tail tip shivering to where no one could see it.

"Maka, though you and your friends have not been with us your first six moons, you have reached

your apprentice age. From this day on until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as

Softpaw. Your mentor shall be Sandstorm in hoes that she shall pass down all she knows to you."

The she-cat that spoke with Fireheart before padded forward and stood beside Maka, now named

Softpaw, with a surprise look on her face.

"Sandstorm, you are ready to take on an apprentice and have received excellent training from

your former mentor, Whitestorm. You have shown yourself to be brave and quick with hunting,

pass your knowledge on to Softpaw." And with that, Sandstorm lowered her head to touch her

nose to Maka's, their eyes showing each other's reflections. Sandstorm guided Maka over to the

edge of the clearing where they sat together, now clan-mates.

Soul was next, being named Fiercepaw and was apprenticed to Graystripe. Then Patty being

named Bouncepaw, **(random OC time! I couldn't remember all the clan names and the**

**ones that Tiger had put down already had apprentices... and we can't have that can we?)**

was apprenticed to Turtletail, a bob tailed blue-gray tom with amber eyes.

**(sigh, okay this will be easier)**

Maka (Softpaw)- Sandstorm

Soul (Fiercepaw)- Graystripe

Patty (Bouncepaw)- Turtletail

Liz (Yellowpaw)- Ivyherb, white and gray she-cat, ivy-like scarring on her ears, blue eyes

Kid (Nightpaw)- Crimsonclaw, serious ginger tom with a disliking face, kind though, with yellow eyes

Black*Star (Blackpaw)- Bluestar herself! **(Sorry Tiger, couldn't help with Bluestar)**

Tsubaki (Moonpaw)- Frostfur

Crona (Mousepaw)- Fluffstump, whiskerless- almost- an- elder- tom, tabby with dull, spiky fur, blue eyes

Ragnarok (Darkpaw)- Treepelt, rough and tumble tom, a bit of a bully, perfect for Ragnarok, tabby with white, blue eyes

* * *

**Ending it here for tonight... **

**-yawn- I now have a summer cold so...**

**onto the lazying BAKA!**

**~Sayonara 'til then... -yawn-**

**(P.S. Tiger, if you don't like the names and things I changed**

**just tell me and I'll replace it...)**


	8. Hiatus

**Hi guys!**

**I'm sorry I haven't published in a while.**

**But it will be a while longer again. **

**Sorry for all mah followers and favorites, I got**

**myself into the hospital for a knee replacement**

**and shattered mah wrist.**

**(I hate cars.) **

**So I am typing one handed and this is taking half the **

**day. Nurse-sama is putting me**

**on Hiatus so... yeah...**

**Sorry Tiger!**


End file.
